Tennis Princess
by sakurarocksyoursocks
Summary: "I hate you! You lied to me about being my blood relitive!"...Rated T for cussing. Pairings are undecided right now. Please vote. Also check my profile for any important news on the story; it will be at the top of the page.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis. If I did Sesshomaru and Ryoga would never leave my side. (drools at the sight of their chest) **

Please enjoy... By the way if you flame me my opinion is I don't fuckin' care (sorry for my language to those who take offense to cussing. I'm trying to get out of the habit for my friend.) Constructive Critisim is welcomed though. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome you know that you don't have to go. You can stay here and be a big sister to Souta. You don't have to go back to the Kanton region." Kun-Loon pleaded to her adopted daughter who was leaving.

"No I'm not staying. You lied to me. You told me that I was your blood daughter when I'm not. You should have told me that I was adopted a long time ago." Kagome replied crying while packing. Her whole room was bare because she packed everything in there to move back in with her birth family and her twin brother.

"Please stay Kagome! Think about your friends, Souta, about Inuyasha!" Kun-Loon pleaded.

"Urusai! Urusai you… you ama! You lied to me my entire life! The Well is closed and you know all this place has for me are bad memories. Souta doesn't even care, you know why! He's pissed off at me that I didn't bring Inuyasha back, that Inuyasha chose Kikyo instead of me. My friends! What friends! I have no friends in case you've forgotten. They all left me years ago when I stopped hanging out with them! Just urusai you teme! Don't ever speak to me again!" Kagome roared.

Kun-Loon took a step back from the enraged miko frightened. Even though Kagome's powers were no longer there, having done their duty, she still was an expert at many martial arts and had many hidden weapons on her persona. Kagome finished packing and shoved past Kun-Loon saying, "I never want to come back here again ama."

XX Seigaku XX

"Buchou can I skip practice today I have to be somewhere with my family." The tennis prince of Seishun Academy asked the tennis captain.

"Not unless your family has a legitimate reason for making you miss practice." Tezuka replied.

"My lost sister is coming back home after missing for 15 years." Ryoma said in a whisper that was so quiet that Tezuka barely heard it.

"I will permit it but you have to do laps tomorrow."

"Hai Bouchou!" Ryoma said before leaving.

XX At Ryoma's house 10 mins later XX

Kagome knocked on the door of a temple while grumbling, "Oh great another temple. Just what I need on the worst day of my life."

The door opened and a women in about her 20s said, "Oh you must be Kagome! It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Nanako your cousin, but just call me Onee-chan. You have an older brother who isn't here right now but Ryo-chan's here and so is your father. Your adopted brother and your mom are with your older brother in America."

"Umm…Okay? Can I see Ryoma I want to talk to him?" Kagome said trying not to act eager to see her twin brother.

"Sure! He's in his room, upstairs first door on the right."

"Thanks Na-Onee-chan." Kagome said smiling slightly at her new family. Kagome walked to the room and walked in considering the door was open. Walking into the room she noticed it filled with tennis posters and that was one of her favorite sports. She had a feeling that she and her brother were going to get along well.

"Hello you must be Kagome." A voice from behind her said, startling her.

Turning around she saw a boy who was around her height and had the same type of eyes she had, golden catlike eyes. **(A/N: Kagome wore contacts or used her miko powers to help make her eyes hazel because when she was younger many people made fun of her and bullied her because of them.) **"Hai that's me." She replied, "Are you Ryoma-nii?"

"Hai." He said pulling his lost twin sister into a tight hug and cried on her shoulder. "I thought we lost you, that you were never coming back. When they gave up on your case I nearly lost it because I thought I'd never see your smile again."

Kagome put her arms around her brother's neck and also cried in the crook of his neck. They somehow wound up on Ryoma's bed crying into each other's arms. Kagome feeling nothing should be hidden from her twin told him everything from when she fell down the Well, how she lied about her age there too because who would believe a girl in fifth grade at the time, luckily or unluckily she was a bit over developed for someone her age so they believed her. She told him of her adventures, of Naraku and how she thought he wasn't really evil just wanted to be acknowledge albeit in the wrong way but still. She also told him that the only way she found out about her adoption was when Kun Loon was talking on the phone with a lawyer saying that they could use her as ransom to strip Najirou 'Samurai' Echizen of his fame and fortune.

When she was done Ryoma told her about his life in America and about Kevin and Ryoga, their brothers. He told her that he became a freshman starter on the Seigaku team and how he defeated two starters to get the position and how today he wiped out a bastard that was picking on his friends. They soon fell asleep from the exhaustion of their day that built up from their emotions finally being released.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! ^_^ **

**Please don't bug me about updating because I usually get writers block at random times, it might take days weeks or months for the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay to let everyone know I really need votes in for Kagome so I know where I need to lead the story. If you can vote more than once on the reviews. All I ask is at least six votes per chapter be it review, pm, or on my poll. Thank you! ^_^

Kirihara - 4

Momoshiro - 1

Shuusuke - 1

Seiichi - 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis.

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When they woke up the next morning they felt content and that a weight was lifted of their shoulders because they finally had someone to talk to who wouldn't judge or sugar coat things. After they showered and ate a Japanese style breakfast, much to Ryoma's relief, they headed out to school. Najirou bought Kagome the boy uniform because he didn't want boys looking at his precious little girl. Because of this Kagome looked exactly like Ryoma but with long hair put in a messy braid that hung off her shoulder and reached to about her bounded breasts, bounded because she hated bras and got use to binding her breast in Feudal Era because she refuse to wear the same bra over and over again.

Walking towards the entrance gate they heard someone say, "I really want to play Tezuka in the prefectural." That same person is the person Ryoma also crashed into for not paying attention.

"Aiya kid, you all right? Eh- Are you first years?" The male asked.

"Hai we are." Kagome replied smiling as her brother started to get up off the ground, seeing how it knocked him over since he is shorter. **(A/N: I'm sorry Ryoma don't kill me! *hides from Ryoma who has a murderous aura surrounding him*)**

The guy blushed at the cuteness of Kagome and said, "Tennis club? A group of late comers, eh?" Reaching into his pocket the male pulled out a tennis ball and through it at the duo that was walking away, "Return this on your way. Hey! First year!"

"Thanks." Was all Ryoma said as he caught the ball with his racket without turning around. This surprised the trespassing male student from Rikkaidai as he thought 'Ah- A good Seigaku…' walking away to the nearest bus stop.

"Hey Ryoma-nii who was he?" Kagome asked her brother blushing a little from how handsome the boy was.

"I don't know." Ryoma replied scowling at his sister's blush. They then continued their quest (walk really) to the courts in a comfortable silence. When they got there they saw the courts in a complete mess and the club running laps minus Tezuka-Buchou and Coach Ryuzaki. They went towards those two so one Ryoma can get his punishment and two Kagome can get signed up for the club.

"Buchou." Ryoma said.

"Hai Echizen?" Tezuka replied.

"Umm…" "What he's trying to say is that I'd like to join the Tennis club." Kagome said jumping out from behind Ryoma hugging his neck. Tezuka and Ryuzaki were surprised to see the other person that looked like Ryoma there but then remembered that he told them yesterday that his twin sister was coming home.

"If it is all right with Ryuzaki-sensei then I will allow it." Tezuka replied.

"I am okay with it as long as she tries out by playing Momoshiro." Ryuzaki said wanting to gauge the ability of this new found Echizen.

"Momo go to Court A!" Tezuka yelled; startling the other members of the club. They looked over to the Buchou and all the non-regulars fainted when they saw two not one but two Echizens looking over to them. The regulars got curious about this person who looked so much like their Ochibi, especially Shuusuke who thought he was way too cute to be a guy.

"Hai Buchou!" Momo called back to the captain as he ran to Court A so Tezuka wouldn't be angrier than he already was. The twins also made their way to the same court as Momo, once they got there Kagome took off the school blazer and put it on the side so she only had a white short sleeved dress shirt (that was required) underneath. Borrowing one of Ryoma's rackets she walked on the court with an air of confidence.

"Hey Kags do you even know how to play tennis?" Ryoma asked her.

"Of course Ryo in fact it's the one sport no one at my old school beat me at but I was too busy to join the club with helping Ojii-san out before he died." Kagome replied.

"Rough or smooth?" Momo questioned the boy similar to his kouhai.

"Smooth." She replied before he spun his racket, it landed on rough.

"Service." Momo said before walking past her.

"End." She said happily before walking to her side of the court. Getting in her stance she saw that everyone was confused on why she was in a volleyball ready position.

**(A/N: I'm not good at writing tennis matches so if I do horrible or do something wrong can someone tell me so I know for future reference. Thank you sooooooooo much if you do.)**

Momo used a regular speed serve thinking he wouldn't be able to get it considering this was tennis not volleyball, but Kagome surprised him be returning the serve like it was nothing. Momo and other people were shocked but soon snapped out of it when he said, "Mada mada dane sem-pai."

Momo got angry and served again with a faster speed serve this time Kagome returned it once again and forced Momo to lob it. When it hit the height of its arch Kagome ran towards stepping two times then jumping and finally swinging her arm like she was spiking the ball. The ball landed on the ground with so much speed and force that it didn't even bounce off the ground. Everyone was speechless.

"Hey sempai, next time try not to focus on only your smashes the basics are important too. Also train on your endurance it's only the beginning of the game and your right leg looks like it's going to cramp soon." Kagome told Momo.

"Alright Momo, Kagome I've seen enough!" Ryuzaki-sensei yelled to them before they could continue their game; seeing that Kagome was stronger than Momoshiro. "Kagome even though you are strong enough to be a regular we don't have an open spot for you."

"That's ok Ryuzaki-sensei I kinda figured you wouldn't besides I'm not really attending Seigaku yet so it would be unfair anyways." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Eh? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" The entire tennis team said in shock, even Ryoma.

Ah…Well…you see-," Just then the school bell rang and Kagome showed what it meant by 'saved by the bell' by quickly running away.

The rest of the day during school Kagome ignored the stares and questions people asked her. She met Ryoma in English class, which was meant for 3rd years but Ryoma lived in the states and Kagome was already reading college level books in English. Through the class Ryoma slept while Kagome was daydreaming about the male they ran into that morning. In fact she had been daydreaming about that male all day. When the finale bell rang Ryoma dragged Kagome over to the tennis courts to explain what she said that morning.

The tennis team had off that afternoon but the regulars and Ryuzaki-sensei were also curious about what Kagome said they decided to stick around.

"What did you mean by not really attending Seigaku Kagome?" Ryoma asked quietly.

"Ah…Well otou-san from the family that adopted me wanted me to go to Hyotei because that's where he went and so I could learn business skills and make allies." Kagome explained nervously.

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

"Well instead of handing over his company to Souta-teme and Kun-Loon-baka he left it in my care knowing I didn't really care for the fame and the wealth that came with the company. Also one of my childhood friends is there so I thought that it would be nice to go there."

"So you're leaving me?" Ryoma said getting watery eyes but hiding them under his cap so no one could see.

"EH? No I'm not leaving you, Otou-kun, and Nee-chan. I'll still live in the same house just not go to the same school if I decided to go there. Besides if were on the same team how can I beat you in front of everyone you know Nii-kun?" Kagome blinked in surprise at Ryoma's assumption.

"Imouto-chan… you promise to at least think over it." Ryoma whispered, a little heartbroken from what his sister told him.

"Hai I promise Nii-kun." Kagome said smiling hoping it would cheer her brother up.

"IMOUTO!" His teammates yelled surprised that they did not figure out that Ryoma's twin was actually a girl. Them yelling also surprised the two said people.

* * *

Thanks for readind remember to vote!


End file.
